Almas gemelas
by Sunrise Spirit
Summary: Ella se marchaba. Él sabía que no volvería a verla. Armándose de valor, le pide un último favor.


**Summary:** Ella se marchaba. Él sabía que no volvería a verla. Armándose de valor, le pide un último favor.

**Disclaimer:** Todo pertenece a Masami Kurumada (el muy maldito).

**ALMAS GEMELAS**

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué quería?

La voz del Santo de Leo le tomó por sorpresa, obligándola a buscar entre las sombras por la figura del león dorado. Por fin, con un poco de esfuerzo, distinguió el tenue brillo de sus ojos esmeralda fijos sobre ella, y matizados con un dejo de curiosidad incuestionable. Así era Aioria: transparente, fácil presa de sus propias emociones. Lo había conocido así y tenía la certeza de que nunca lo vería cambiar; a veces, un hombre, otras, un crío.

Pero con todos los defectos que pudiera encontrarle, sus virtudes siempre conseguían imponerse. Era por eso que le admiraba y le quería, por eso le cuidaba y le respetaba… por eso era el único con el que podía contar en aquel sitio tan difícil para sobrevivir. Porque era su amigo.

—Me dio una misión—respondió. El Santo de Leo guardó silencio mientras le dejaba entender que la palabra seguía siendo suya. Él no habría de interrumpirla hasta que dijera todo lo que tenía que decir. —Quiere que vaya por _ella_… que la traiga.

—¿Ella?

—Ella. Seika. —Marin asintió con suavidad y Aioria casi pudo sentir el dolor que sus palabras encerraban. Sabía que, en el fondo de su corazón, Marin siempre había albergado la esperanza de que Seiya pudiera ser el hermano perdido al que tanto había buscado. Pero toda posibilidad de que así fuera moría ahí, aplastada por el peso la verdad.

—¿Traerla? ¿Acaso nuestra princesa la ha encontrado ya?

—Hay unas cuantas pistas que seguir. —La Amazona se encogió de hombros y caminó hacia el encuentro del joven Santo. —Cree que yo, como maestra de Seiya y una de las personas que mejor le conoce, soy la apropiada para traer de regreso a su hermana.

—Comprendo. —Ambos cayeron en un profundo silencio por varios segundos que parecieron eternos. Había muchas preguntas en el aire, preguntas que, ni uno estaba dispuesto a formular, ni el otro a responder.

— Debo partir al amanecer.

—¿Tan pronto?

—No tenemos mucho tiempo más, ya sabes cual ha sido la decisión de la princesa. No quiere volver a involucrarlos en otra guerra más, pero también sabes que Seiya no va a desistir de pelear, si ese es el caso. —Concediéndole la razón, el Santo suspiró. —Athena le debe eso a Seiya, Aioria. Le debe a su hermana y está dispuesta a entregársela. Si con ello consigue alejarle de aquí, lo hará gustosa. No quiere que derrame más lágrimas, ni más sangre, por ella.

Aioria se apoyó contra una de los cientos de columnas que sostenía la bóveda de su templo. Echó la cabeza para atrás y, por varios segundos, se perdió en el denso mundo de sus pensamientos. De pronto, sus labios escaparon de control y declararon aquello que se había resistido a decir hasta ese momento.

—Seiya no va a marcharse jamás. Athena puede hacer lo que quiera para alejarlo. Puede levantar murallas y conjurar a todos los dioses—buscó con la mirada el rostro de plata de Marin—, pero él no va a abandonarla nunca. —Y, si él lo sabía, era porque los sentimientos del Santo de Pegaso hacia Athena, eran peligrosamente parecidos a los suyos por Marin.

La verdad innegable en las palabras de Aioria, dejó sin respuestas a la Amazona. Ella lo sabía, tan bien como él, o más. Pero, ¿qué le quedaba sino obedecer?

La Guerra Santa estaba a punto de estallar; las estrellas lo habían dicho y el enrarecimiento en el aire lo había confirmado. Athena actuaba con decisiones desesperadas y ella, de algún modo, la comprendía. Los caballeros de la esperanza habían hecho su parte ya. Les tocaba descansar, _debían_ perdurar. La nueva guerra se regaría con otra sangre, otra diferente a la suya: la sangre de los Santos de Oro.

—Fue una orden, Aioria. Tengo que ir—intentó excusar su ausencia detrás del mandato de su diosa—. Si pudiera quedarme… —Agachó el rostro y luchó contra su propia debilidad. Era una Amazona; era fuerte y orgullosa. La voz de una guerrera como ella nunca se quebraba, aunque en ese instante era justo lo que sucedía.

Lo cierto era que tenía el corazón dividido entre la felicidad de Seiya y la pérdida de Aioria. Cuando ella volviera, él ya no estaría ahí. Aquel era el adiós definitivo.

—Pero tienes que ir. —Marin levantó la mirada cuando sintió la mano del león posándose su hombro con suavidad. Asintió torpemente, tratando de convencerse a si misma que era lo que tenía que hacer. Su deber era obedecer. Ese había sido su juramento y también el destino que le había tocado. —Además, Seiya te necesita. —_"Y lejos, estarás a salvo."_

—La Guerra Santa se aproxima.

—Y habremos de pelearla.

—Quiero pelearla con ustedes.

—Lo harás, cuando regreses. —Sin embargo, el Santo de Leo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que no fuera así. Él habría de morir, eso lo tenía muy claro. Pero moriría con mucha más paz, sabiendo que la Amazona de Águila conservaría el preciado tesoro que era su vida.

—Mientes.

—¡Oye! —Se quejó entre risas, con la esperanza de aligerar la delicada y oscura conversación. Marin, sin embargo, con aquella maldita máscara a la que Aioria había aprendido a odiar, lucía inmutable.

—Mientes y lo sabes—sonó severa—. Cuando yo regrese, ustedes… tú…

—Eso no puedes saberlo con seguridad—terció él, adivinando sus pensamientos. _"Estaremos muertos."_

—Sabes lo cerca que está—Marin susurró, como si los fantasmas del futuro fueran capaces de escucharla y se apresuraran para atraparles.

—Marin—la tomó de los hombros y miró fijamente a aquellos ojos muertos—, nadie sabe lo que depara el porvenir.

Sin saber por qué, la pelirroja huyó de su agarre, dio vuelta sobre su pies y giró, dándole la espalda. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas que apenas pudo contener, y el cuerpo entero se tensó ante el arranque de debilidad.

Aioria solo intentaba ser amable con ella. Lo veía en la bondad que destilaban sus ojos verdes, en la suavidad de su toque y en lo aterciopelado de su voz. Siempre había sido así, siempre la había protegido cuando en realidad era él quien necesitaba de apoyo y de cuidados, cuando quien sufría no era nadie más que él mismo.

Buscando un poco de calma, suspiró. Cerró los ojos y trató de afianzarse a su fortaleza. Entonces, volvió a dar vuelta para mirarlo una vez más. Él seguía ahí, sin moverse, contemplándola sin atreverse a decir nada más.

—No quiero decir adiós—ella dijo. Por el tono de su voz, Aioria supo que lloraba.

—Entonces, no lo hagas. Volveremos a vernos.

—No. —Marin meneó la cabeza con insistencia. La melena roja compitió en intensidad con la luz incandescente de las teas. Esta vez, el castaño prefirió callar. —No quiero irme. No quiero dejarte ahora.

—Marin…

—Siento que estoy abandonándote en un momento cuando más necesitarás de alguien.

—Pero no me estás abandonando. Aunque quisieras hacerlo, yo nunca te dejaré ir. De un modo u otro, siempre estarás conmigo. Te llevaré a todos lados, del mismo modo en que llevo a mi hermano. —Le sonrió, a pesar de que por dentro, el corazón se le hacía pedazos. —Yo no estaré solo, y tú tampoco lo estarás jamás.

Al igual que ella, el Santo no quería que se marchara. Quería tenerla ahí, a su lado, hasta el último momento. Necesitaría escuchar su voz y demandaría de su paz, como sus pulmones ruegan por aire. Pero también era consciente de que no tendría fuerzas para despedirse. Cuando el momento llegara y tuviera que abrazar al destino que le correspondía desde su nacimiento, simplemente no tendría corazón para dejarla ir.

Ella también sufriría horrores por su ausencia. Aunque sus sentimientos no eran iguales, él sabía que la Amazona le apreciaba: un cariño de amigos y de hermanos. Para Marin, él había sido la familia que le habían arrebatado, el hermano al que había perdido cuando su tiempo de servir a Athena llegó.

Así había empezado esa historia para él. Exactamente del mismo modo, pero con un final más que sorprendente y distinto. De ser su fuerza, su sostén, su amiga, la Amazona se había convertido en algo más, algo que Aioria no estaba seguro de poder definir, pues era un sentimiento desconocido del que solo había escuchado hablar, pero nunca sintió en carne propia. Sí; era una emoción misteriosa, hermosa, pero aterradora a la vez.

¿Amor? ¿Eso era? No podía asegurarlo.

Aquel era un sentimiento que no solamente le rehuía, sino que además tenía prohibido. Incluso en el descabellado caso de que lo fuera, él nunca lo admitiría. No estaba listo para hacerlo, mucho menos cuando estaba a punto de perderlo.

—Voy a extrañarte muchísimo. —La escuchó decir unos segundos más tarde. Sintió la caricia tibia de su mano en la mejilla y se acurrucó en ella. Viniendo de Marin, tan poco dada a muestras de cariño que involucraran contacto físico, aquella caricia era un tesoro invaluable para él.

—Y yo a ti.

Antes de que ella pudiera alejarse, la atrapó y la llevó contra su pecho. Envolvió su pequeño cuerpo con los brazos, como si al dejarla ir, la vida se le escapara con ella. Al principio, la notó desorientada, renuente incluso. Le fue obvio que la Amazona no supo como reaccionar ante el brazo. Por varios segundos, se debatió entre corresponderle, o huir de él. Pero él no iba a soltarla. Simplemente no podía.

Al final, Marin cedió. Torpemente, casi temerosa, rodeó al santo con sus brazos. El abrazo fue tosco y tenso. Sin embargo, conforme los segundos pasaron, el contacto se tornó agradable. Se acomodó contra él y descansó la cabeza sobre su pecho.

Por una vez, la Amazona de Águila celebró la manía rebelde de Aioria, de nunca vestir su armadura dorada más que para la batalla. El metal hubiera tornado el abrazo frío, y habría acallado los suaves latidos de su corazón, que ahora escuchaba con perfecta claridad. En cambio, sentía el calor de su cuerpo a través de la tela de su camisa, arropándola. También percibía su aroma tenue y masculino, en el que no había reparado sino hasta ese momento.

—No estés triste. —La voz del Santo hizo eco en su pecho. Sus manos se deslizaron con ternura sobre la encrespada melena rojiza. —Tienes mucho por lo que vivir, mucha gente que te quiere. Y yo no iré a ningún lado. Quizás no puedas verme, ni escucharme, pero estaré siempre aquí, contigo.

—Es demasiado pronto—ella musitó. Siempre se había dicho que el tiempo de despedirse llegaría algún día, pero no esperaba que la pillara de sorpresa. Era pronto. _Muy_ pronto.

—Estaba destinado que fuera ahora. Ni antes, ni después.

—Me sentiré perdida sin ti. Siempre fuiste el complemente perfecto.

—Estarás bien. —La dejó ir lentamente. —Esto no es una despedida, ¿recuerdas?

—No. No lo es. —Asintió repetidamente, como si fuera necesario convencerse de sus propias palabras. Pero el dolor en su voz, traicionaba sus verdaderos sentimientos.

El león sonrió, con un dejo de nostalgia impregnado en sus facies. Miró fijamente al par de ojos color plata y solo encontró el reflejo de los suyos. La máscara lo veía también: muerta, dura y vacía.

Hasta entonces, le había bastado con la voz de Marin para sentirla real. Se había conformado con imaginar su rostro, obsesionándose en detalles con posibilidades ínfimas de ser ciertos. Le había puesto ojos, boca, sonrisa y color a una cara metálica a la que había aprendido a odiar. Había creado a su capricho a la mujer que poseía su corazón y que había salvado su vida.

Marin. La misteriosa y reservada Marin. _Su_ Marin, aunque ella nunca lo supiera.

—Marin—pronunció su nombre con necesidad, con si fuera la última vez que lo escuchara en su propia voz—. Hay algo que tengo que pedirte antes de que te vayas. Un último favor, muy especial.

No podía más. Si no lo hacía ahora, no lo haría jamás, y se arrepentiría por siempre de ello.

—¿Qué pasa? —La intriga en el tono de la Amazona era palpable. El corazón de Aioria se desbocó, mientras su mente enloquecía en busca de escenarios tan siniestros, como favorables, a su petición.

—Quiero verte. _Necesito_ verte—soltó, sin más rodeos. Era un locura, pero los hombres desahuciados siempre caen en ellas ante la desesperación.

—Estoy aquí.

—No, no me refiero a esto. Tu rostro… me gustaría verlo. —Sus dedos acariciaron el borde de la máscara y, por instinto, ella retrocedió. El Santo sintió su recelo y su miedo. Vio su cuerpo en alerta e imaginó el desbarajuste que era su mente en aquel instante. —Por favor—insistió—. Lo necesito.

—Aioria… no….—tartamudeó—. Hay reglas para esto. Lo sabes tan bien como yo.

—Al diablo con las reglas, Marin. No aplican para nosotros.

—¡Claro que si! ¡Eres un Santo y yo una Amazona! —Las rodillas le temblaron y sintió que el oxígeno escaseaba en sus pulmones. Era Aioria quien se lo pedía, el amigo entrañable al que nunca le hubiera negado nada. Pero por una vez, estaba perdida entre sus dudas de complacerle.

—Marin. —Volvió a tomarla de los brazos, asegurándose de que no huyera de él. Su cuerpo entero se respingó entre sus manos, mientras la respiración agitada se hacía más que evidente. —Por favor, olvida las reglas por un momento.

—¡Conoces la ley de las máscaras, Aioria! Yo no puedo… —Un sollozo mal disimulado escapó de sus labios. El semblante del Santo, sin embargo, se tornó más insistente.

—Amar o matar es estúpido. Y, aunque no lo fuera, yo moriré pronto. No será necesario que hagas justicia con tus manos.

Pero en ese instante, con una infusión de fuerzas, Marin se liberó de su agarre y retrocedió a tropezones lo suficiente para alejarse de él. Aioria no se movió. No intentó detenerla de nuevo y tampoco pudo llamar su nombre una vez más. Estaba demasiado asustado; aterrorizado de perderla, o de haberla perdido ya.

—No lo entiendes—dijo ella. Su voz fue apenas un susurro que el viento arrastró consigo.

—Yo solo quería…

—Si tu vieras mi rostro—ella lo interrumpió—, si yo renunciara a mi máscara por ti, la opción que elegiría_ jamás_ sería tu muerte. Yo te amaría. Te amaría con la misma locura con que lo hago ahora, pero sin la oportunidad de negarme a mi misma mis sentimientos. —La confesión pilló desprevenido al Santo, quien le miraba con la incredulidad tatuada en el semblante. Su corazón se aceleró con cada palabra, hasta el punto en que el pecho le dolió. —Aunque tú te fueras, aún si murieras y me dejaras, yo te seguiría amando hasta el último de mis días. ¡No puedo hacerlo, Aioria! ¡No puedo vivir con un amor como este desgarrándome por dentro! No cuando mi corazón ya esta roto en miles de pedazos. No puedo mostrarte mi rostro, porque tampoco puedo permitirle amarte.

Se derrumbó entonces, sin más fuerzas para seguir resistiéndose. Sus rodillas golpearon el piso y el dolor estrujó su pecho sin misericordia. La marejada de sentimientos que la había atrapado superó por mucho a su fortaleza y ecuanimidad tan características. Perdió el control de si. Ni siquiera su orgullo fue capaz de mantenerla en pie. Algo dentro de ella se rompió. Su energía se consumió mientras las lágrimas quemaban sus mejillas. Era demasiado. No podía con ello.

Mientras, Aioria corrió por ella, tomándola entre sus brazos de nuevo y apretándola contra si. Besó la cabellera color fuego una y otra vez, sin darse cuenta de cuantas veces lo hizo. Al igual que ella, estaba desecho. Las lágrimas tampoco le eran ajenas, pero se esforzó al máximo por dominarlas. Él la había roto con su tonta petición, con su egoísmo. Ella, que siempre le había sostenido, ahora necesitaba que fuera él quien la sostuviera. Ante todo, era su mejor amiga, su confidente y su incondicional sustento. Lo último que quería era despedirse de ella, sabiendo que la dejaba deshecha. Sin embargo, eso era lo único que había conseguido.

—Tranquila, tranquila. —Acarició sus cabellos rojos, sin soltarla. —Todo está bien. No pasa nada—mintió. Por dentro, Aioria también estaba destruido.

Permanecieron así, aferrados el uno al otro, hundidos en el silencio que solo los sollozos desafiaban… justo como habían pasado infinidad de días difíciles en el pasado. Se hacían fuertes juntos. El cariño que sentían prescindía de palabras que lo hicieran real. Después de todo, el sentimiento era auténtico y solo eso importaba. Era a eso a lo que tenían que aferrarse.

—Lo siento—murmuró Marin. El león negó con suavidad.

—No lo hagas. —Besó su cabeza una vez más. —No lo sientas, Marin.

—Lo siento—repitió.

Ella se acomodó contra él, y se quedó ahí un rato más, hasta que reuniera las fuerzas para ponerse en pie e irse. Cuando lo hiciera, no habría marcha atrás. Ella se despediría, llena de arrepentimientos. Él se quedaría, a soñar con ese rostro que había imaginado, pero que jamás vería. Se dirían adiós, para no volver a verse nunca más en esa vida.

Si el destino era bueno, si los dioses se compadecían, sus almas coincidirían de nuevo en algún punto del gigante universo, en otro tiempo y con otro cuerpo. No recordarían el pasado, pero tampoco vivirían con el fantasma de un amor derrotado.

Quizás su cariño prevaleciera esa vez, o quizás sería solo una amistad pura e inocente. Cualquiera que fuera el resultado, bastaría con tenerse el uno al otro, con estar juntos, como lo estaban en ese momento. Con que ambos pudieran mirarse a los ojos, sin máscaras, sin obstáculos, sin reglas, y con que pudiera decirse cuanto se querían sin hacerse daño… con eso sería más suficiente.

-FIN-

* * *

_"Las lágrimas más amargas derramadas sobre tumbas son por palabras que no se dijeron y cosas que no se hicieron"_

Harriet Beecher Stowe

* * *

**NdA:** Amo a estos dos y me encantaría escribir más de ellos, pero soy idiota para el romance…

Como sea, lamento también no estar presente por estos rumbos tanto como quisiera. Mi cerebro me juega una mala pasada ahora mismo y tengo un lío interno con el fandom que me aplasta las ideas. Esta relación amor-odio no es buena para mi salud de fan. Pero… volveré, algún día, con nuevos bríos. Mientras tanto, a quien le apetezca dejarme un comentario, los pervertidos dioses olímpicos y Santa Claus lo premiarán con una galleta. Ya saben, esta pequeña y regordeta ficker vive de sus palabras. ¡Gracias por leerme!

_Sunrise Spirit_


End file.
